Winston Zeddemore
Winston Zeddemore is one of the Level Pack characters that is playable in LEGO Dimensions when you purchase the 71228 Level Pack. Background Unlike the other three Ghostbusters, Winston was not originally a university professor. Winston applied for the job late in the movie after business started to pick up. As part of the interviewing process, Janine asked him if he believed in many things paranormal, to which he said he would believe anything as long as the pay was good. Nonetheless, Winston was hired by Ray instantly; though it may have been since he was the only one who applied for the job. Before applying to the Ghostbusters, he had gone to Air Force Command ECM school, and had a black belt in karate, and was a small-arms expert. Throughout most of the movie, Winston was merely being trained for his new job, with Egon and Ray showing him how the storage facility worked, as well as explaining the ins and outs of P.K.E. surges. He also seemed confident in his ability to use a Proton Pack. Despite being a newcomer, Winston had some very interesting theories about the supernatural. Winston actually talked with Ray about how he wondered if all these ghosts were a sign of the apocalypse, to which Ray was silent with apprehension. Winston already bore witness (before the mayor's chamber and councilmen), about having seen first-hand the unexplained, super and para natural. Winston had a major first encounter with the supernatural when he witnessed a storm of ghosts blow off the roof of the firehouse and escape. He and his team worked their way up to Dana's apartment battled Gozer in the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. After the evil god was defeated, Winston vigorously exclaimed that he loved the town. Dimensions Crisis The Phantom Zone Winston Zeddemore alongside the other Ghostbusters are sent to trap all the ghosts that escaped from the damaged containment unit. After the Ecto-1 crashed with a Dropship, General Zod comes out of a vortex and captures the ghostbuster in his dropship. Later Zeddemore and his colleagues are freed by Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf, and helps them by capturing the ghosts that were protecting Zod. The End is Tri Winston and the rest of the Ghostbusters are seen on the underground, (probably looking for the River of Slime like the second movie). He saw a light coming toward them and gets paralyzed, however, the light was the trio looking to recruit them. The Final Dimension During the fight on the rift loop, the Ghostbusters were summoned by the heroes to help them keep Lord Vortech distracted by attacking him with their proton guns. They later escaped from the rift loop before the battle continued on Foundation Prime, since when the Ecto-1 lands on the planet it was empty. They are later seen with the other heroes after Vortech is defeated. Abilities * Suspend Ghost * Laser ** Melt Ice * Hazard Protection * Ghost Puzzles * Character Changing (Can transform into Peter, Egon and Ray) Quotes Trivia * He was portrayed by Ernie Hudson in the two movies. ** Archive audio is used whenever Winston speaks, due to Hudson being unavailable at this time during the game's development. ** In the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot, Ernie Hudson makes a cameo appearance as Patty Tolan's uncle, whom she borrowed a car from, in order to make the Ecto-1. * He has different hair than his physical LEGO Ideas counterpart. This variant appears to share the same hairpiece as Finn from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. ** However, on the character selection wheel, it shows him with his LEGO Ideas hairpiece. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Index Category:Film Characters Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Laser Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Ghost Puzzles Ability Category:Ghost Suspend Ability Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Ghostbuster Category:Summoned Characters Category:Wave 3 Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Melt Ice Ability